lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Law
Steve Law is a villain in the series. A member of the 1940s Nazi party awakened from suspended animation who went undercover as a football quarterback until the right time came for him and his organization to strike like they had done fifty years ago. He was portrayed by Sean Kanan. Personality Steve was determined to put the 'NSBA ' (National Society for a Better America) into effect, not letting anything or anyone stand in his way. He doesn't get on well with many of his fellow Nazis and is often arguing with them especially Hank West, whom he felt was betraying the organization by warming to the surroundings of the present and eventually shot in cold blood when he had a change of heart about their plans. He is shown to have no emotions for anyone who suffers for the cause, such as when he armed three bombs regardless of the fact that they would kill some of his own men, only seeing them as "martyrs to the cause". History During the second World War, he was chosen with two other Nazis to be frozen in suspended animation so even if they lost the war, they could still make a comeback. He awakened with the other man and woman on May 7, 1993 underneath a Speedy Airlines garage and after they had all revived and got dressed, they read a newspaper which showed to their disappointment that Germany had lost the war. They were then picked up by United States Senator Truman Black who was secretly a Nazi supporter and taken away to discuss their duties. Season 3 In the next two years, he became a Quarterback for the Metropolis Tigers American Football team under the identity of Steve Law, whilst the other man went under the identity of Hank West, a Country Western singer and the woman became a fashion model under the identity of Lisa Rockford. Together with many other Nazi followers, they hid underground in the same place where they emerged from and planned to get Superman out of the way so they could put the NSBA into effect and again try to conquer the world. After finding out that a former Nazi follower named William Stockdale had turned against them, he arranged for him to be harmed. Steve who was still trying to learn to speak American, accidentally said that his team were going to "clean their socks" instead of "clocks". Lisa angrily confronted him on this, saying that people would get suspicious. Steve didn't care, saying that in a few days they can stop their identities and start putting their plan into effect. They sent Hank to find out if reporters Lois Lane and Clark Kent knew anything about Stockdale and came back reporting that they know nothing so far, but sooner or later, they would be onto them. Steve said they should kill them. But Hank said doing this would attract more unwanted attention. Steve had always been suspicious of how Hank enjoyed living his life as a civilian and questioned his loyalty to the organization saying him that he really believes the pathetic songs he sings of settling down. Hank continued arguing that not everything in America is worth destroying. Steve replies that America is morally and culturally bankrupt. Lisa breaks them up, saying that if him and Hank seem to enjoy bickering so much, she would take care of the reporters herself. However thanks to Superman, she failed and committed suicide by using cyanide. Hank was upset by her death and told Steve to postpone their plans. But Steve wasn't willing to break up the organization just because of the death of one soldier and argued that Hank never wanted to strike in the first place as he had adjusted too much to his civilian lifestyle and would lose his popular status. Hank declared that the war was over and there was no point for all this destruction. Steve argued that they could still win and the idea would still live, but Hank refused and wanted no part of it. Steve angrily pulled out his handgun and shot Hank in cold blood, branding him as a traitor who wouldn't stand in the way of the Nazis anymore. After telling his assistant to remove Hank's corpse, he contacted Senator Black and told him that he was now in charge. He told another man who worked for the LNN (Luthor News Network) to broadcast a false news story about five men being trapped in an abandoned coal mine to lure Superman into their trap. They succeeded and the Man of Steel came into contact with a radioactive bomb that hit him with radioactive particles that made him dangerous to anyone who came near him. Content that Superman was eliminated. Steve made a live television broadcast asking America to join him and the NSBA. He told them if the government and other major corporations wouldn't hand over their authority, they would detonate nuclear warheads hidden in Metropolis, Washington DC and Los Angeles that were set to go off in twelve hours at 9 pm eastern standard time. He also told them that Superman had been eliminated and would be unable to stop them. He returned to his headquarters and waited for the President's response, he then saw Lois prowling around the grounds and sent his men to capture her. A few hours went by with Steve getting angry at receiving no answer. He then told his assistant to arm the bombs. Lois asked him what would happen to some of his people above ground when they went off, knowing that they would die too. But Steve didn't care and said they would be martyrs to their cause, much to her horror. As they were arming the bombs, Superman who had found a way to get rid of his deadly particles, burst in, destroyed the computer that set off the bombs and caught Steve and his assistant, tying them up in a Nazi flag. Steve was presumably imprisoned with some other Nazis including Senator Black after this and the organization was dismantled. Episode Appearances Season 3 * Super Mann Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Characters